Addicted
by AnimeObsessed1
Summary: She had heard the stories. He was the kind of guy that every girl stayed away from, but she couldn't. He intrigued her. It was like he was her own personal drug. When he spoke that first word to her, she realized something. She was doomed. My first story!
1. The Beginning

This is my first story, so go easy on me.

If you have any advice to give or any ideas for where you think this story should go, please message me!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters! I only own the plot, sadly...)':

* * *

><p>~The Beginning~<p>

Standing at the gates of Konoha's Academy for Gifted Children I awaited my best friend's arrival. Today was the first day of my freshman year of high school and I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited.

I was brought back to the present when I heard the voice of my closest friend call my name. Glancing in the direction of the voice, I was greeted with the sight of all that is Ino Yamanaka. She looked gorgeous, as per usual. I scoffed as a passerby checked her out. Every male's eyes were drawn to the blonde bombshell thanks to her white, skin tight tube top and jean skirt. As she neared me, I heard her stilettos clicking against the concrete. After a bone crushing hug, Ino began to ramble on about some hot guy she met during her summer vacation to Hawaii.

"…god Sakura, I wish you could have seen this guy! He was hot, and I'm not talking just any normal hot, I'm talking, like, H-A-W-T hot! Oh look, Hinata and Tenten!" and she proceeded to drag me towards our two other best friends.

Hinata Hyuga was the quiet, conservative one out of our little quartet. Her family was filthy rich but you would never know by the way she acted and dressed.

Tenten was the spunky tomboy who had that 'don't mess with me' attitude.

Ino was the girly girl and flirt of our group. She was a contradiction, considering she had never been seriously in a relationship with a guy yet she was a hopeless romantic.

Then, there is me. Sakura Haruno. I'm nothing too special or extraordinary. I'm a measly 5'3 with bubble gum pink hair and bright green eyes. I didn't attract attention like Ino, I didn't have a stutter problem like Hinata, and I didn't have a quirky (and sometimes scary) obsession with weapons like Tenten.

That's why I was completely taken aback when Ino nudged me and whispered, "Hottie checkin you out, 3 o'clock."

I turned my head and the breath left my lungs. Starring at me was possibly the hottest guy I had EVER seen. His blood red hair was sticking up in a crazy, I-just-got-outta-bed kinda way. Jade eyes were lined with a thick ring of black. I knew from his black trip pants and grey wife beater that he was a part of the 'goth' crowd.

"Oi, Forehead!" Ino called. Reluctantly, I turned away from the attractive redhead and looked at my best friend.

~Gaara's P.O.V~

"…-aara! Gaara! Hey, Gaara! GAARA!" Without removing my eyes from unique rosette, I answered with a gruff "What?"

"Why are you starring at that pretty girl?" My eyes narrowed slightly as she turned away from my gaze.

"I'm not starring." I answered.

"Yes you are! You have been starring at the same girl for the past ten minutes." The idiot didn't know when to give up, did he?

Sighing loudly, I turned towards my best friend.

"Naruto, if you do not shut the hell up in the next two seconds, I will personally rip your head off and hang it from the flag pole." My voice was dangerously even throughout the whole threat. Naruto gulped and looked away from my intense glare.

"Woah! Gaara was checkin someone out? This girl must be somethin special!" Kiba grinned a wolfish grin and sat next to the blonde idiot.

"I wasn't checking anyone out" I muttered.

"I heard my baby brother is all grown up and ogling the ladies! Guess your hormones finally kicked in, huh kid?" My brother, Kankuro, patted me on the shoulder and joined the other two idiots. I was about to respond when something caught my eye.

It was the girl again. Everything about her captivated my attention. She reminded me of a cherry blossom with her white skin and pink hair.

I stood suddenly and began to walk into the front doors of the school.

"Hey, Gaara!" Naruto called after me. "We were just kidding, man!"

"Yea!" Kiba agreed, "I mean, if you like her, that's cool!"

"Aw come on!" Kankuro whined when I didn't turn around, "We didn't mean anything by it!" I glanced over my shoulder at them.

"Class is starting soon."

I proceeded to turn and continue up the stairs just as the bell rang. Everyone began to head to class, including my cherry blossom.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Remember to message me! Any comments help!<p>

Thanks! :D


	2. Second Meeting

Thank you to the three people who reviewed my first chapter! Thank you all for reading it and liking it enough to let me know!

Special thanks to XionNight, Freak-With-Issues, YamisFallenHikari2112, and an anonymous person for your lovely comments! (:

It made my day when I saw those reviews!

I know, I know, I keep going on and on about this, but I can't express to you how happy I am that you guys liked it! XD

I hate doing this…it just reminds me that I don't have a life…I don't own Naruto, just the plot…):

Enjoy! ^_^

~Sakura's POV~

After saying my goodbyes to Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, I walked into my first class of the day: P.E.

My P.E. teacher was **crazy**. He was constantly screaming about the 'Power of Youth' and he kept calling the girls 'Blossoming Flowers of Youth'. As if that wasn't enough, he had a clone! A freaking **clone**! There was a kid in the year above me who looked **just like him**! I think his name was Lee…Anyway, he wore the same green spandex, had the same hair cut, even the same thick eyebrows! Normally I enjoyed P.E. because of the workout, but we didn't even do anything fun! All we did was run laps on the track with my teacher yelling at us through the blow horn about youth. Youth this, Youth that! Ugh! I almost collapsed with relief when my teacher said it was time to change.

I staggered back into the locker room along with every other girl in my class. I felt like my legs were about to fall off! As I was walking to my locker, I saw a foot block my path, but I couldn't react in time. Next thing I knew, air was hitting my sweaty forehead and I was crashing into the cold concrete floor.

I heard snickers and giggles from the girl who had tripped me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a red haired girl wearing way too much makeup and not enough clothes. Her friends were dressed exactly the same way. Their faces were orange and pinched into taunting sneers.

"Hey, just who do you think you are?" I heard someone question. I whipped my head back in front of me and standing in front of me was a senior whose blonde hair was pulled into four pigtails on the back of her head. Her hip was cocked to the side and her arms were crossed over her chest. She wore an angry scowl on her face and was glaring at the red haired bully.

"Excuse me?" The red head countered. Her voice was high and whiney and completed her rich spoiled brat image.

"You better watch who you're talking to, slut." The red head scoffed, flipped her hair over her shoulder and stomped away with her posse close behind. I saw a hand in front of my face and gladly accepted it.

"Sorry about her. She thinks she's all that cuz her daddy is rich. By the way, I'm Temari, nice to meet you!" I smiled nervously.

"I'm Sakura, thanks. Who was that?" I questioned as I began to gather my bag and clothes.

Temari bent down to help me as she answered, "That was Karin and her posse. If you were smart, you would stay away from them. They're only bad news."

There was a comfortable silence as Temari and I finished gathering my possessions. When we exited the dressing room into the busy hall way, she spoke again.

"What class do you have next?" I pulled out my schedule and quickly read through it.

"Um, looks like Music block. You?" I glanced at my new friend to see her eyes light up in joy.

"Me too! You can meet my friends and brothers! Come on, we better hurry! We're gonna be late!" She grabbed my arm and began towing me towards our class room. We were both grinning like crazy while we shoved our way through the crowd.

We flew through the door just before the bell rang. We were out of breath and laughing at each other for tripping on nothing.

I had completely forgot about the red headed hottie that was checking me out this morning. That is until the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I got goose bumps all over my arms. I hoped I wasn't right, but I had to check. I scanned the room until my eyes landed on a boy and my breath stopped for the second time that morning. He was sitting in the back corner of the class room next to the window. His friends from that morning were sitting with him along with a few people I didn't know. His body was facing the front of the classroom, but his eyes were locked in on me. Temari ripped me from my thoughts by once again grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the corner with the red head.

"Come on, Sakura! I'll introduce you to my brothers and my friends now!"

Ok, so what did you thing? Read and Review, please! Remember, any criticism is accepted, just try to not be rude about it.

Kthanks!

Baii~ ^_^


	3. His Name Is Gaara

Hello my dedicated readers! Yes, I have updated again! Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! You guys are honestly too kind! :'D

I don't own Naruto. If I did, Neji and Tenten would be together, Sakura and Gaara would be together, but they aren't, so I don't own anything accept the plot...):

* * *

><p>"Sakura, this is Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and my two brothers, Kankuro, and Gaara." I couldn't believe my ears. The attractive red head who sent shivers down my spine by just looking at me was Temari's BROTHER? Oh Kami, the world hated me.<p>

Everyone began greeting me in their own individual ways. I could hear their voices reaching my ears, but my eyes stayed glued to his pale green ones.

"Hello, its nice to meet you" his voice was very clipped and proper. And i recognized it from the many times I stayed at Hinata's over the summer. Neji Hyuga.

"Hey, what's up?" The gruff voice startled me slighty and i almost tore my gaze from those jade orbs, but something told me not to...I'm not sure if it was a conscious thought or just an instinct. All I knew was that i couldn't look away.

"I'm Naruto! Believe it!" My eye twitched a minute amount as someone screamed obnoxiously in my ear.

"Baka...quiet down I'm trying to sleep..."

"Oi, Shikamaru! Stop being a dick and say hello to my new friend!" I inwardly cringed at the underlying threat in Temari's voice. I felt bad for whoever this Shikamaru guy was...

"Hello...*yawn*"

"Hey cutie!" My only thought was what a pig! Hitting on a girl he doesn't even know...I could be a murderer for all he knew!

Then, my red heads lips parted slightly. I saw his white teeth glisten under the bright lights of the classroom. It was like my whole body was yearning to hear his voice. My stomach was churning and my heart was pounding. I could feel every nerve ending in my body crackling to life. Every sound in the classroom faded into the background.

"Gaara" even though he only said his name, my heart clenched and my breath sped up. His voice was musical, I could spend all day listening to it.

All of his friends stopped talking and stared at Gaara like he had grown another head.

"Gaara...you actually spoke to her?" Apparently it wasn't very common for him to speak...

"Hn..." My eye twitched and i almost strangled the hot red hea-Gaara. He smirked as if he knew that he was annoying me and turned towards the front of the class room as Kakashi walked through the door.

"Ok, ok! Everyone quiet down! Since the first period of this block is already half way over, open your books and read through chapter 4. Do the chapter question and turn them in by the end of next period. You will then head over to the choir room for the music portion of this class. Get working!" Then he sat down in his chair, put his feet on his desk, and pulled out a book. I grabbed a history book and began my assignment.

I had finished my questions and glanced at the clock to see that there was only 15 minutes left until this class was over. I guess time flew by when you were hard at work. Closing my book, I stretched my arms over my head and yawned silently.

"Alright brats, close your books, turn in your papers and head to the choir room."  
>I followed Temari up to Kakashi, turned my paper in, and made the trek across the campus.<p>

"Hello maggots! This is music class. I am your teacher, Anko. First we are working on singing. Sit down, shut up, and I'll draw the first victim!"

Temari and I walked over to a cluster of different colored chairs in the back of the room. Soon enough, the whole group was there and Anko was holding a coffee can up in front of us.

"All of your names are in here. I will reach in and draw a name out. They will sing first. So on, so forth." Shuffling paper could be heard as she mixed up the names in the can.

"Ok. The first person to perform for us will be..." She withdrew her hand and read the name off the paper. "Sakura Haruno!"

My eyes widened with fear. I hated performing in front of crowds.

"Get up there , Sakura!" Temari put her hand on my back and gave me a little push.

"Go Sakura-chan! You can do it! Believe it!" I rolled my eyes at Naruto's attempt to comfort me.

I stood on shaky legs and walked to the mic up front. I grabbed an acoustic guitar off one of the stands, the stool by the computer, and sat in front of the mic.  
>After adjusting everything, I opened my mouth to start.<p>

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger! XD I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Send me song ideas and your selection may end up in the next chapter! (:<p>

I've been kinda sick lately, so my mom might say I can't use the computer. I'll try my hardest to upload every day. Thank you again for being so supportive! I love you guys! XD


	4. NOT a Chapter!

Hey guys…I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm reeeaaallly sorry if you thought this was a chapter -.-

I just wanted to let you know that I'm putting this story on hold for now. I have extreme writer's block at the moment and I can't seem to push anything out for you…

I hope to be on much more come summer and maybe then I'll pick this story back up.

Thank you sooo much for all of your support and love! 3

I'm really, truly sorry,

Anime Obsessed1


End file.
